Circo maravilloso: libro uno
by SPrinces
Summary: Damas y caballeros, les doy la bienvenida al circo maravilloso, donde los sueños se hacen realidad. Me honra presentar a las chicas mas talentosas de este continente para alegrar la vida y despejar sus preocupaciones. Soy Maki y seré su maestra de ceremonias, que comience el show.
1. Chapter 1

En algún lugar lejano al oeste de Europa, en un pequeño pueblo alejado de las ciudades, donde los montes y montañas rodeaban al poblado, los arboles alrededor del pueblo eran altos, frondosos; mientras que la cadena montañosa cubierta de nieve hacía que el aire fuera frio, pero soportable; cerca del pueblo corría un rio que provenía de un manantial cercano, tan pura agua era utilizada para el pueblo y sus necesidades, generalmente para el riego de sus cosechas y uso personal; en los pastales se podían ver claramente los rebaños de las ovejas que eran cuidadas por sus pastores.

Ese pueblo, celebraba una importante ceremonia de compromiso. Un hijo de un importante líder de un gremio de comerciantes con una jovencita del poblado; aunque poseía poder y dinero, el joven adinerado posea unos ojos de color verdes claro, típicos de esa zona de Europa, su estatura alcanzaba 1.95 el tamaño ideal para los jóvenes, mientras que su rostro mantenía los dotes de un varón saludable, cutis impecable y rasgos finos, era todo un personaje del cual a su alrededor volaban rumores, muchos de ellos hacían referencia a un abusador de chicas, fraudes a familias ricas, corrupción y hasta homicidio. La joven por su lado solo era una habitante más, su vida, aunque tranquila, era una lucha para poder sustentar a su familia; desde que su madre cayo enferma ella tuvo que cuidar de sus hermanos los cuales aún eran demasiado jóvenes; era pequeña, media tan solo 1.56 de altura, su cabello negro era liso y muy bien cuidado, tenía ojos de color rojo escarlata, muy únicos en cualquier lado, su físico no destacaba nada pues parecía de una joven de tan solo 15 años quien no se ha desarrollado por completo, algo lo que la hacía atractiva era su rostro de diva, era simplemente hermoso, esculpido por ángeles y con ojos de gemas, una belleza escondida en los montes. Los rumores de esa belleza se esparcieron por toda Europa a tal punto de que todos sabían de eso, pero tan solo se mantenía como tal, un rumor o hasta un mito.

La pequeña chica de nombre Nico Yazawa, era una pueblerina más, para los gentiles habitantes solo eso era, pero para alguien caprichoso como el hijo del líder, solo era un juguete que estaría a su disposición, solo un objeto de su lujuria. Nico estaba al tanto de lo que decía de su futuro esposo, sin embargo, para ella eso era lo de menos, si lograba casarse y mantener a su familia en todos los sentidos, lo que le pasara a ella seria lo que menos le preocuparía.

Nico estaba en el altar con su prometido, en los asientos del lado de la prometida estaba su familia, 2 niñas y un pequeño niño, la madre de Nico no pudo asistir ya que permanecía muy enferma en su hogar, y algunos amigos de ella, mientras que del lado posterior estaba los miembros más cercanos del gremio y el padre del chico, el padre daba la misa en la cual consagraba la unión de ambos jóvenes, daba todo de ella para no salir corriendo de ahí antes de que se unieran, una vez juntos le podría pasar de todo, pero la imagen de su familia era todo lo que necesitaba para estar ahí parada al lado de tal tipo. Ella veía abrir y cerrar la boca del padre, pero no estaba al tanto de lo que decía, "Es por mi familia, Kokoro, Kokoa, Kotaro y mi madre" es lo que se repetía en su interior.

Paso el tiempo, los segundos, los minutos que parecían eternos, cada minuto que pasaba condenaba a una vida que Nico no deseaban, sin embargo, en mitad de la misa una silueta hizo aparición.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un funeral? No veo a nadie feliz aquí. ¿Qué no se supone que hay amor aquí? - Una chica de cabello rojo que le llegaba a los hombros, de unos rasgados ojos violetas, una sonrisa brillante, un atuendo muy peculiar, el vestido cubría el pecho y el estómago, en la parte inferior, justo después de cubrir la pelvis se abría exhibiendo sus piernas bien torneadas, era de color blanco hueso con triángulos de color rojo, azul y rosas solo en la parte inferior, para terminar el conjunto su cabeza era cubierta por un sombrero con unos adornos que se asemejaban a un par de orejas de conejo.

Todos estaban algo confundidos y uno que otro avergonzado, ya que mostrar la pierna era considerado como algo indecente, camino hasta el altar, pero fue detenida por el padre del prometido.

\- ¿Qué tipo de juego indecente es este? ¿Usted mujerzuela está invitada a esta fiesta privada? - Se postro ante la chica con su tono furioso y arrogante, casi le doblaba la altura a la chica.

Ella no se inmuto para nada, tan solo dio un suspiro y lo miro directamente a los ojos retándolo.

-Escúcheme bien, no me parece correcto que alguien como usted se dirija de tal manera tan irrespetuosa a mí, solo vengo a hacer de esto algo divertido, soy una chica frágil e inocente. - Decía con ojos de cachorro regañado y un tono arrepentido.

El hombre retrocedió un poco, había hecho que dudara, había notado una linda expresión en la joven.

En ese momento entraron otras 7 personalidades, si nadie las detuvo fue porque estaban tan sorprendidos que se quedaron congelados al ver tal grupo de chicas entrar en la iglesia.

La primera de ellas era de pelo corto de color naranja, unos ojos de color dorado como el oro, una vestimenta que claramente le pertenecía a un bufón, pero sin nada de maquillaje, entro haciendo malabares con al parecer 6 pelotas.

La segunda de ellas, pelo castaño con flequillo, ojos temblorosos de color violeta y se le notaba nerviosa, vestía con ropas algo curiosas pero reconocibles para la época, portaba una vihuela de arco, era un juglar definitivamente.

La tercera de ella, cabello que asemejaba hilos de oro, una cola de caballo, ojos de color azul como zafiros, una mirada dura, la chica no poseía una vestimenta particularmente extravagante como las anteriores, solo que su aspecto parecía más de alguien con quien no te quieres topar en la noche o en el dia.

La siguiente de ellas, poseía una melena de color azul rey que llegaba hasta su espalda, unos ojos de color miel brillantes y una expresión de calma extrema, su postura era recta, similar a la de un guardia de los últimos reyes, lo que caracterizaba a esta chica era una banda en su pierna en la cual descansaban varias dagas.

Acompañando del brazo de esta última, iba una chica que aparentaba la hija de un rey, pelo grisáceo oscuro que también llegaba hasta su espalda con una coleta a su lado, ojos miel, pero un poco menos brillantes, lo que resaltaba de esta chica era su elegancia, podría ser una más del poblado y aun así seguiría pasando como alguien de una familia real, ella en si misma parecía la princesa de algún rey.

Para finalizar, más que peculiar, alguien a quien no se podía identificar su género ya que portaba una capa blanca que cubría completamente su cuerpo y cabello, una máscara de la comedia que escondía su rostro y por lo tanto la entidad más misteriosa.

Todo el grupo se sentó del lado de la prometida al igual que la chica de pelo rojo, los novios se quedaron perplejos un momento, el futuro esposo miro a Nico dándole una mirada incriminatoria de si eran conocidos de ella, pero Nico tan solo negó con la cabeza, realmente para ella eran extraños.

El padre miro a la pareja en el altar para proseguir si fuera el cazo, el joven acepto con cierta molestia, puede que esto haya sido un espectáculo, pero el simplemente quería reclamar la inocencia de Nico, todos se habían resignado, hasta la misma Nico. La misa siguió su curso normal hasta el momento en que ambas partes aceptaban la unión en matrimonio.

-Señorita Yazawa, usted acepta al joven August Wilhem en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza? - Decía el padre a Nico.

Nico titubeo un momento, su boca quería decir si, pero su corazón no.

-Yo... - Antes de que pudiera terminar o simplemente continuar, alguien se levantó.

-Yo me opongo a este matrimonio absurdo, barato y fraudulento. Pienso evitar que un alma como la de ella se marchite cual flor sin cuidado. - La chica de pelo rojo camino furiosa hasta el altar, de nuevo el padre del prometido se puso de pie frente a la chica, pero esta vez no fue la susodicha quien hizo desistir al hombre, fue una daga que fue clavada en el suelo, el hombre volteo a ver a la única persona que llevaba consigo tales herramientas punzocortantes, esta solo lo miro desde su asiento mientras jugaba con una de sus dagas, el hombre tan solo se sentó tranquilamente.

-Así me gusta señor, no queremos tener más problemas de lo que ustedes pueden causar. Y tú. - esta vez se dirigió al joven en el altar. - Tu eres un granuja caprichoso que no se le puede considerar hombre, no mereces a esta joven que claramente se entrega a ti por el bien de su familia, mientras que tu solo pretendes arrebatar a la señorita Yazawa lo hermoso que puede ser vivir con la persona que te gusta. -

El joven en el altar tomaba del cuello a la chica que lo retaba, estaba totalmente furioso. - ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? Zorra entrometida. - Le decía a la chica pelirroja.

\- ¡Soy Maki! ¡la maestra de ceremonias del circo maravilloso, donde los sueños se hacen realidad! - Esta le soltó una patada con vuelo en la parte baja donde los hombres son más débiles y sensibles.

Nico estaba totalmente pasmada ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, August estaba en el suelo quejándose del dolor, mientras que la chica se acomodaba su atuendo y su cabello.

Cuando Nico logro salir de su trance y se acercó a la autoproclamada maestra de ceremonias, cuando estuvo frente a ella le dio una bofetada que sonó en toda la iglesia, Maki solo se llevó su mano a frotar la mejilla donde el golpe había sido propinado.

\- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué le acabas de hacer a mi esposo? - Corrió a auxiliar al joven en el suelo, pero Maki la detuvo en acto.

-Tranquila, ya no tendrás que sacrificar tu libertad por los caprichos de estas basuras, la historias corren por el pueblo y todos están preocupados por ti, eres amada, no mereces una vida así. Yo me puedo encargar de tu familia, pero ven conmigo, en mi viaje para hacer los sueños de todos felices. -

-No... No puedo, August me aseguro que él cuidara de mi familia si me entregaba a él, era un trato asegurado. - Con lágrimas en los ojos Nico miro a Maki.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te dejaste de ver como una persona y te convertiste en un objeto? - Maki saco un pañuelo de su sombrero, paso ese pañuelo de seda por la cara de la chica de una manera gentil para no dañarla. -Escucha, se que tu familia es importante, pero te aseguro que a ellos no les gustaría saber que te convertiste en una posesión de alguien como este gusano. Ven conmigo, trabaja para mi, te aseguro que tu familia estará en buenas manos, doy mi palabra. -

Nico dudo, no sabía qué hacer, la desconocida cirquera tal vez tenía razón, pero solo quería que su familia fuera feliz. Maki vio esto y saco su as bajo la manga.

-Bien, me haz obligado a usar mi as de espadas. Kotori ¿traes contigo algo de dinero? Te lo pagare de regreso en el campamento. - La chica de pelo grisáceo se paró y se acercó a las chicas en el altar.

\- ¿Cuánto necesitas Maki? - saco una bolsa de piel que a simple vista contenía cierta cantidad de monedas, no se sabía con certeza, pero por el sonido que emitía Nico concluyo que eran bastantes para vivir un mes.

-Solo necesito 50. - Kotori conto la cantidad que había en la bolsa y solo saco un puño de ellas, lo demás se lo entrego a Nico. Esta se sorprendió al ver lo que era, eran 50 monedas de oro, el metal más valioso, no era posible que estas chicas estén cargando con tal cantidad. -Te daré 50 monedas de oro por cada presentación, hacemo al mes, viajamos por toda Europa y espero que nos ayudes, te doy mi palabra de que todo estará bien. -

Maki le dio la mano para que ella la estrechara, ahora todo dependía de Nico. Ella sabía que era una locura, pero es mejor que pasar la vida con un granuja abusador como August, le dio la mano a Maki, no sabía por qué, pero podía confiar en ella, algo dentro de ella se lo decía.

Maki y las demás chicas del grupo esperaban fuera del pueblo, Nico había pedido un par de horas para preparar todo su equipaje y decía adiós a su familia, Maki y las chicas decidieron ir a comprar víveres mientras eso pasaba, muchos de los pueblerinos les agradecieron poner en su lugar a esos rufianes comerciantes.

Cuando ya estaba por caer el sol, Nico dejo su casa, con la bendición de su madre y con la ayuda del pueblo que cuidaría de su familia, mientras que Maki se encargaba de mandar el dinero a su familia ella estaba tranquila sabiendo que todo podría salir bien una vez en su vida.

Miro al singular grupo en la entrada del pueblo y corrió hacia él, en un momento perdió el control y estaba a punto de caer, solo que antes de que cayera fue atrapada por cierta pelirroja carismática.

-Siempre me asegurare de atraparte, en todo momento me asegurare que no te falte nada y que nada te haga falta... me hare cargo de ti. - Esto hizo sonrojar a Nico, alejo a Maki de un empujón, las demás las veían con gracia, reían y parloteaban de como ahora estaban casadas.

Nico hizo un mohín, pero sabía que todo estará bien a partir de ahora, en el circo donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, comenzamos el año fuerte con un proyecto que tenía en mente.**_


	2. Nueva familia

_**Sin más que decir, en mi último día de vacaciones daré un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**_

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Nico había dejado su hogar para trabajar para el circo de Maki que gracias a ella podía ayudar a su familia sin tener que casarse con August. Viajaban en locomotora rumbo a la ciudad más cercana para hacer una función.

 _*Flash back*_

 _Ya habiendo dejado el pueblo de Nico, caminaron unas horas para llegar a su destino, el campamento donde se alojaba todo referente a el circo, pequeñas carpas estaban ya listas con luz dentro de ellas, se podía ver como unos cuantos estaban alrededor de una fogata central, otros preparaban la comida, unos cuantos paseaban y otros preparaban el equipaje para salir a la mañana siguiente._

 _-Bien Nico, déjame presentarte al equipo encargado de cada área. - Decía Maki entrando a una de las carpas con las chicas que las acompañaba. -Primero, a la encargada de hacer comedia, Rin "el bufón menos cómico de toda la historia", ella se encarga de los payasos y de coordinarlos en las funciones. - Así es como Maki la presento._

 _La chica de pelo naranja dio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia. -Así es, soy más que un payaso, pero menos que un arlequín, pero en todo caso hacer sonreír a la gente es mi trabajo. - Actuaba de manera alocada y energética, saco un par de sus pelotas e hizo unos malabares, los manejaba de manera perfecta incluso con una sola mano, al final lanzo todas las pelotas al aire, se esperaba que las atrapara, pero en el último instante, ella deliberadamente dejo que cayeran. -Se lo que están pensando, creen que falle, pero lo hice apropósito, quería demostrar las leyes de gravedad son parte de la autoridad y si las rompo me llevaran presa. - Con eso dicho, dejaba en claro por qué su apodo._

 _-Bien, entonces deberías comenzar a estudiar un poco Rin. Prosigamos, nuestra siguiente encargada de la música y de llevar la ambientación en cada función, Hanayo "La juglar excepcional", ella es la líder de los músicos que tenemos a nuestra disposición._

 _La chica con el instrumento dio un paso al frente, algo nerviosa se puso a recitar. - ¿Quién os los poda contar?... nadie, más que yo, en este circo nos encargamos de hacer soñar y hacer realidad. - su voz era delicada y dulce, un tono que sabía controlar, una combinación mortal para aquellos eruditos de la música._

 _Maki y las demás aplaudieron de manera cortes. -Esplendido como siempre Hanayo. Muy bien, para continuar, la única y capaza de acertar un alfiler en un grano de arroz a 100 metros, Umi "Nada se me escapa... no toques a mi pájaro" nuestra audaz y valiente del grupo. Ella aporta al circo una demostración de su puntería lanzando dagas a compañeros en movimiento sin fallar alguna, todos confían en ella._

 _Una avergonzada chica de pelo azul dio un paso al frente, el apodo era algo que no entendía del todo Nico, no sabía a qué se refería con pájaro. -Es... un placer, no hagas caso de las cosas tan atrevidas que dice esta chica. - Se le veía sonrojada, no mostraba la misma actitud que cuando estaba en la iglesia._

 _-Vamos Umi, ella pronto entenderá el por qué ese apodo. - Se dirigió de nuevo a Nico. -Nuestra próxima artista se está a cargo de un espectáculo de fuego, no solo con ella si no que juega con ellas. Eri "La ardiente diosa" no dejes que sus ojos te intimiden, ella suele maullar cuando es de noche. - Maki soltó una risita un tanto juguetona._

 _Ahora la chica rubia de cola de caballo paso al frente, tenía una mirada dura. -Maki, creo que no deberías estar diciendo las cosas privadas de las demás, un día sin que sepas serás tú quien este maullando. - En su conversación no se notaba nada de alguien rudo, hablaba muy elegantemente._

 _-Que quede escrito, no lo niega. Ahora toca turno a la encargada de la magia, ella... realmente no sé qué decir, es solo magia, Nozomi "Cartas locas de la predicción" suele predecir algunos accidentes así que nos apoyamos en eso para prevenir cualquier inconveniente. -_

 _Lo que llevaba la capa y mascara dio un paso al frente, retiro el gorro de la capa que cubría su cabeza, su cabello era largo ya que estaba oculta tras los ropajes, lo que se podía ver era un cabello sedoso de color purpura, cuando retiro la máscara y su rostro fue revelado, escondido tras la máscara había unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, facciones femeninas, pero con aires de madures. -Mas que eso, soy la consejera espiritual del grupo, me aseguro de que todo salga bien, la mayoría de aquí me dice madre, pero tu lindura me puedes decir Nozomi. - Le coqueteaba a Nico mientras tomaba su barbilla y acercaba su rostro a una distancia muy corta._

 _Maki soltó una risa pequeña y tapo su boca con las manos. -No le hagas caso, ella suele ser muy coqueta, pero ya está comprometida, suele jugar mucho con los nuevos miembros que llegan al circo. Bien, ellas son actores del circo que hacen presencia en las funciones, de ahí en más Kotori es conocida como "La araña de seda" y su habilidad en el manejo de agujas e hilos son mejores que cualquier sastre real, ella es alguien muy importante ya que sin ella, no habría quien nos vistiera para cada función.-_

 _La chica con elegancia se presentó, a simple vista no había diferencia entre una princesa y ella. -No es la gran cosa Maki, tan solo hago lo que me pides, es poco comparado con lo que tú haces. Bien, espero que nos llevemos bien Nico, puedes llamarme Kotori. - Y no solo era su imagen, igualmente sus modales eran los de una princesa._

 _-El nombre de Kotori tiene significa "pájaro" en japonés así que... Umi "No toques a mi pájaro" ya tiene un poco de sentido. - Umi exploto de vergüenza, por poco esconde su cabeza en la tierra. -Dicho esto, te presento a la chica que se encarga de los mensajes y paquetería exclusiva del circo, Honoka "La cartera más rápida del oeste" ella también es alguien indispensable para nosotros, gracias a ella podemos estar más cerca de quienes nos preocupan. -_

 _Cuando fue nombrada, una chica a toda velocidad derrapo y paso de largo de la entrada de la carpa, Nico salió rápido a ver como estaba ya que hubo un gran alboroto, las demás permanecieron calmadas, fueron a ver que paso esta vez. Estaba la chica tirada, mientras Nico la intentaba auxiliar. -Tranquila Nico, Honoka tiene la costumbre de hacer una entrada peculiar siempre, pero en los años que llevamos conociéndola no le pasa nada, esta chica será torpe, pero tiene mucha suerte, es incluso más mágica que Nozomi. - Se acerco a la susodicha, se arrodillo y la ayudo a levantarse mientras dejaba Nico sorprendida._

 _-Así es, soy la cartera más rápida, soy como una paloma mensajera ya que cuando viajo, voy tan rápido que parece que vuelo. - Orgullosa de si misma, proclamaba la mensajera, su cabello era castaño claro, con flequillo y una coleta a su lado derecho, vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos que no llegaban hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta color café y una blusa de color azul, una bufanda de color azul y una boina de mensajero, aparte de su mochila de la correspondencia. -A partir de ahora cuento contigo. - Honoka con una sonrisa le extendía la mano a Nico, Nico por su parte no dudo en hacerlo ya que estaría contando con ella para contactarla con su amada familia._

 _-Una cosa importante... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Maki suspiro divertida, ante la pregunta de Honoka._

 _-Ella es Nico, viene del pueblo que está cruzando algunos montes hacia el norte. Honoka, debes recordar este rumbo ya que tendrás que venir una vez cada mes para entregar noticias de Nico a su familia. - Maki le comentaba a Honoka._

 _-Entendido coronel, ahora si me permite ire a revisar que la comida no esté envenenada. - Esto asusto a Nico, pero una carcajada de Maki la confundió._

 _\- Se me olvido que ella tiene la costumbre de probar la comida, bueno su trabajo requiere mucho esfuerzo. - Todas las chicas presentes salieron, todas en pares, Nozomi con Eri, Rin con Hanayo y Kotori con Umi. Después de las presentaciones todas desde el punto de vista de Nico eran muy gentiles y muy amables, puede que haya sido la mejor opción salir a acompañar a Maki._

 _Nico se quedó a solas con Maki que miraba a las chicas felices. Nico observo a Maki y vio como ella sonreía con cierta melancolía, eso le llamo la atención. - ¿Sabes? Todas estas chicas son amables, ellas están encantadas contigo. - Le decía a Nico, esto la sorprendió un poco pero aún más al ver como las mejillas de Maki se tornaban un poco coloradas. -Yo soy la más encantada contigo. - Sin apartar la mirada del frente Maki camino hasta la fogata del centro del campamento para saludar a todos los presentes. Las palabras dejaron pensando a Nico, miro a su alrededor, todos sonreían y se divertían ¿esto podía existir? Un lugar donde nadie sufre._

 _La pequeña llegada solo dejo de cuestionarse y fue con Maki, había algo que necesitaba hablar con ella, no era muy importante en si, era el asunto de donde se alojaría esa noche._

 _Nico tomo el hombro de Maki para llamar su atención y esta se giró pidiendo un segundo a sus compañeros. -Si ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Nico? - Le dedico una tierna sonrisa._

 _-Si, bueno, me preguntaba ¿en qué lugar dormiré? -_

 _-Cierto, déjame pensar. - Maki pensó un segundo. -No se me ocurre con quien emparejarte, todos aquí hacen todo en parejas, duermen, comen y hacen sus deberes en parejas, les dije que deben confiar en alguien más, pero todos ya tienen a su respectivo compañero. Si no te importa te puedo mandar con Honoka, solo te advierto que se mueve mucho al dormir, yo no pude dormir bien cuando estaba como su compañera. - Mas que una queja, eso sonaba a un chiste, más por como una risilla risueña salía de Maki._

 _\- ¿Y si deseo quedarme contigo? Tu eres quien me convenció de acompañarte y dijo que se haría cargo de mí. -_

 _\- ¿Estas segura? No me molesta en lo absoluto, pero en mi tienda de campaña no es tan grande, puede que te sientas incomoda. -_

 _-Hare que cumplas tu palabra, así que prepárate. -_

 _Maki solo se limitó a aceptar con una ligera sonrisa y acompañando a su nueva pareja hasta la tienda._

 _-Te advierto Nico que me levanto al salir el sol, espero que no te levantes tan tarde. - Maki le decía a Nico._

 _\- ¿Bromeas? Yo soy muy responsable y no hay día que no me despierte temprano. - Comentaba Nico mientras ambas entraban a la tienda._

 _Una vez Nico se acomodó en la tienda, salió a cenar con todo el grupo del circo, desde las chicas que les había presentado hasta el encargado de la taquilla. Antes de cenar Maki hizo que la nueva integrante se presentara, todos la recibieron con un aplauso y una cálida sonrisa._

 _Maki les aviso a todos que, al día siguiente, al medio día tomarían la locomotora hacia el sur, a la ciudad más cercana, que fueran preparando todo para partir, todos terminaron su comida y se despidieron sin más. Maki se quedó hasta el último para apagar el fuego, ella iba camino de regreso a su tienda donde encontró a su nueva compañera. La observo un momento, no pudo evitar suspirar, un suspiro lleno de sentimiento. -No sé si haya sido el destino o mera coincidencia, pero me alegro de haberte conocido. Aun no conozco nada de ti Nico, pero me hare cargo de ti, de tu familia y no dejare que te pase nada. - Se acerco a ella y acaricio su rostro que le parecía tierno, Maki no dejaría que nada le pasara, ni a nadie de su circo. Dejo en paz a su compañera y se decidió a dormir._

 _Al día siguiente, al medio día estaban listos para partir, viajo todo el grupo por el bosque hasta la estación, donde tomarían el expreso de las 14:00 horas en el cual viajarían hasta su destino, un viaje que duraría 6 horas._

 _*End Flash back*_

\- ¡Rin, quédate quiera! - Maki le decía a la chica bufón ya que ella jugaba y molestaba a más de un pasajero. -¡Nozomi! ¡No acoses a los pasajeros! - Esta vez regañaba a la chica de la capa por andar de coqueta con otros pasajeros y hacerlos pasar vergüenza.

Nico le parecía muy divertido ver a la chica que la salvo comportándose como una niñera. Esta le pareció una escena típica que pasaba este singular grupo, estaba feliz ya que podía considerarse parte de esa familia.

 _ **Final del capítulo 2**_

 _ **Y esto porque tuve tiempo y es mi ultimo dia de vacaciones, por otro lado, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que aun los mantega satisfechos con mi historia.**_

 _ **Si hay algo que desearia es que la sensei Tavis viera esto y dejara un comentario hahaha**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte, pasen un lindo dia. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ^^**_


	3. La innombrable

-Bien, ustedes saben que las amo y las adoro. ¿Pero podrían dejar de comer un segundo? - Comentaba Maki a sus compañeras las cuales devoraban la comida cuales bestias hambrientas.

Todas se detuvieron un momento y le prestaron atención a Maki.

-Bien, así está mejor. Ya que hemos llegado a las colonias Jovianas es hora de hacer nuestro trabajo. -

\- ¿Trabajo? - Pregunto Rin

-Si Rin, recuerda trabajas para un circo. - Le decía Maki al bufón.

\- Si eso es verdad entonces ¿Dónde están los payasos? -

-Tu eres el payaso principal Rin. - Respondía Nozomi con un pedazo de carne en la boca.

\- ¿De verdad? Esa no me la esperaba. - Decía Rin sorprendida.

-Bien, ese es el espíritu Rin, pero recuerda que los chistes malos los debes dejar para la función, entre más malos mejor será. - Maki felicitaba a Rin. -De cualquier manera, tenemos que preparar toda nuestra función. ¿Qué tenemos por el momento Umi? -

-Por el momento tenemos el acto de payasos tristes, Rin estuvo trabajando semanas en él. - Saco un cuaderno el cual contenía los actos que reportaba cada uno de los líderes y responsables de las funciones. -Eri tiene un espectáculo en par con Nozomi al que llaman "Los Ahamkara". Por otra parte, está mi espectáculo de lanzamiento de flechas a ciegas. En el acto intermedio hay una presentación de los trapecistas con ayuda de Rin, después de eso Hanayo recitara algo de poesía, pero no tenemos nada para cerrar. -

\- ¿Hay algo que tengamos en repertorio o algo que hayamos dejado de hacer? - Pregunto Nozomi a Maki.

\- ¿No teníamos un acto, estilo obra? - Pregunto Maki con un dedo en su barbilla.

\- ¿Te refieres a la que trataba de una obsesión? ¿Por qué la abandonamos? - Preguntaba Eri.

\- ¿Recuerdan a la innombrable? - Comentaba Rin.

-Ohhh! - Todas al unísono lanzaron esa exclamación, todas menos Nico y Maki a quien se le veía decaída.

\- ¿Quién es la innombrable? - Preguntaba Nico completamente confundida.

-Yo quiero contar la historia esta vez. - Animadamente Rin se levantaba de su asiento. -Hanayo, saca el violín más pequeño del mundo. - Con esto dicho Hanayo saco un pequeño violín y comenzó a tocar una melodía melancólica.

-Preparaos, Rin esta por contar a vosotros la historia de aquella chica que llego aquí antes que nosotras, bella chica era, pequeños ojos verdes, hipnotizantes y elegantes, con una figura que deja a la musa de la belleza en vergüenza. Hace ya tiempo que dejo este circo y con ella dejo atrás un corazón roto. - Todas en coro acompañaron a Rin en esa frase. -Así es, esa chica enamoro a nada más y menos que... -En ese momento Maki la detuvo con ambas manos en su boca, al igual que todas pararon de hacer los coros.

-No les hagas casos, estas chicas están locas, a veces suelen decir cosas que ni al caso. - Maki parecía algo nerviosa sobre las cosas, ella aun no soltaba a Rin además de que les dio una mirada a las chicas que Nico no alcanzo a ver, pero las demás simplemente callaron y siguieron comiendo. -Vale, pues después seguiremos con eso del espectáculo, asegúrense de llamar a todos quienes tengan a cargo para la función. Terminen de comer y las veo en un par de horas ¿de acuerdo? - Maki se despedía con eso, dejaba a Nico confundida.

-Chicas ¿paso algo con esa chica? Ya no está Maki y me da curiosidad de que fue lo que paso. -

-Veras Nico, a Maki no le gusta hablar de esto pues la pone muy triste. - Hablo Nozomi con una cara de angustia.

-Nosotras no la conocimos, pero Nozomi nos conto acerca de ella. - Hanayo hablo ahora.

-Eran compañeras, ella era la pareja de Maki en todo, actuaban juntas en las funciones. - Esta vez Rin tomo la palabra.

-Pero ella un día se fue, dejo una carta y a Maki muy desconsolada. - Eli continuo.

-En la carta decía que eso no era para ella, apreciaba la ayuda de Maki pero que eso de hacer los sueños realidad era para evitar la realidad de los hechos. - Kotori prosiguió con la historia

-Nozomi estaba para apoyarla en ese entonces, pero aun así se quedó encerrada un tiempo en su tienda, siguió con las funciones, pero eran algo flojas. - Umi siguió.

-No fue hasta después de que nos conoció una a una que ella volvió a ser la misma. - Esta vez comentaba Honoka retomando el ambiente feliz.

-Es verdad, ella nos apoyó cuando estábamos desamparadas, cada una de nosotras le debemos mucho a ella y ahora nos encargamos de que su sueño se haga realidad. - Nozomi miro a Nico con una sonrisa.

-Tú también ahora eres una de la familia por lo que debes ayudar con eso, espero que podamos contar contigo. - Kotori se acercó a abrazarla, al sentir el calor de ella la invadió un sentimiento cálido dentro de su pecho, uno que hace mucho dejo de sentir no por falta de amor en su familia, si no que estaba muy ocupada haciendo sus deberes cuando debía darse un descanso para estar con quienes quería y amaba.

-Ya que esto quedo claro, promete que no lo comentaras nunca. - Nico asintió con la cabeza a lo que le dijo Nozomi. -Vale, con esto dicho... ¡el ultimo que se retire de la mesa lava los platos sucios! - Rin salio huyendo con estas palabras y al igual que ella todas huyeron despavoridas dejando a Nico confundida y con muchos platos que limpiar.

-Son unas hijas de la... -

 _En la tienda de Maki_

\- ¿Qué diablos les pasa a esas chicas? Andar contando las cosas de las demás sin permiso, Nico es parte de la familia, pero no era necesario andar de lengua suelta. Es cierto, ya paso un año desde que ella se fue ¿De verdad mi sueño es tan infantil? Cuando se fue sentí como dentro de mi todo se iba al demonio, me sentí tan destrozada que solo quería llorar día y noche. - Murmuraba sola en mi tienda

-De seguro ella ahora ha de estar con alguien más. -

Tome asiento en la silla más del escritorio -De verdad porque me afecta tanto, quiero decir, no es como si pensara que sería mi pareja sentimental ¿no? Da igual al cabo ella se fue, ahora tengo a este grupo tan adorable de chicas conmigo que he llevado hasta aquí, aun nos faltan muchos lugares que visitar y el último destino... Felwinter. Las montañas nevadas de Felwinter. - Me levante con mucho entusiasmo, no dejaría que ella me afectara aun después de tanto tiempo.

-Así es, mi sueño y el objetivo de este viaje es ayudar a todos los que pueda, hacer felices a quienes vienen a mirar y hacerlos soñar, deje mi hogar durante 4 años y cuando vuelva no llevare conmigo arrepentimientos. - Con esto dicho solté una carcajada de victoria.

-¡Maki! ¡Deja de tomar alcohol! - Grito Nozomi de un lado de la tienda.

\- ¡No estoy bebiendo! Aun... -

 _Fuera de la tienda de Maki en la noche._

Nico regresaba de sus deberes en el circo, todo el mundo estaba levantando la carpa principal, era grande de al menos 100 pies de alto, otros comenzaban a practicar a cargo de las chicas, pero ya todos se habían ido a descansar. Nico todo el dia se puso a pensar en cuanto a Maki, no la conocía y aun así sentía algo de pena por ella, nadie con la actitud de ella merece algo tan malo.

-Maki, he vuelto. - Nico se sorprendió un poco al ver a Maki en su escritorio dormida, a un lado de ella había una botella de vino que tenía un poco más de la mitad, eso hizo reír a Nico, no era posible que no fuera tan buena resintiendo el alcohol. Nico tomo una manta y la puso sobre ella. -Si duermes así, puedes pescar un resfriado y faltando pocos días para la función creo que debes cuidarte. -

Nico ya estaba acostada, a esa hora ya no se escuchaba nada más que no fuera el ruido de un rio cercano y de los insectos nocturnos, Nico dormía plácidamente cuando algo la despertó, se levantó poco a poco hasta poder distinguir que ocurría. No supo que hacer al ver a la pelirroja a su lado en donde descansaba.

-No te vayas... me haces falta. - Maki habla dormida, esto hizo sentir una presion en el pecho de Nico, ver a alguien tan triste por alguien puede llegar a ser muy doloroso, sentir empatía era algo que Nico conocía de antemano. Solo se recostó de nuevo y abrazo fuertemente a Maki.

-Me asegurare de que no te falte nada, Maki eres alguien particular, pero me alegro de que hayas llegado a la boda ese día. Desde ahora quiero saber más de ti. - Maki solo se acurruco en su pecho y Nico no la soltó por nada, asi ambas quedaron durmiendo toda la noche.

 _ **Una actualización más, Maki tiene un gran secreto del por qué es una maestra de ceremonias y una chica de su pasado... la innombrable.**_

 _ **Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, me alegro que les guste esta historia, originalmente era parte de un libro que tenía con una protagonista y un protagonista, pero... amo a estas chicas y sus personalidades encajaron perfecto con el elenco del circo.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir... hasta otra!**_


	4. Celebrar que todo ha salido bien

_**Al fin... capitulo 4, espero que les guste, tenia pensado actualizar hace algunas semanas... pero mi corazon se tenia que desilucionar por una chica y aguitarme, pero ya estoy mejor, ahora a la lectura.**_

-Y bien Maki ¿Que aprendimos el dia de ayer? - Preguntaba Nozomi a la susodicha.

-Que no debo tomar más de una copa de vino. - Decía apenada la chica en cuestión.

-Ya que Maki ha aceptado que tiene un problema con la bebida... ¡es hora de brindar! - Gritaba muy animadamente Rin la bufona con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Creo que hay algo malo en esa oración Rin, no creo que sea lo correcto decir que Maki tiene un problema con la bebida y querer brindar mientras estamos en un bar. Por cierto ¿De quién fue la idea de venir a un bar si Maki no puede tomar? - Esta vez hablaba Umi.

Nozomi, Maki, Rin y Umi habian decidido salir para celebrar a un bar cercano ya que las preparaciones para la función del día siguiente habían salido como debían y no hubo ningún tipo de incidente, generalmente todo el circo celebraba en el mismo, pero ahora Nozomi recluto a estas 3 chicas a por unos tragos.

-Fue de Nozomi, pero es verdad que no soporto el alcohol, desde pequeña, aunque me inculcaron a tomar vino, no soy muy tolerante que digamos. - Suspiraba mientras tomaba de su vaso.

-Espera Maki, si no soportas el alcohol ¿Entonces que estas bebiendo? - Le preguntaba Umi.

-Esto es jugo de manzana, no soy tan tonta como Rin. - Lo decía en un tono humorístico.

\- ¡Oye! Tal vez sea una tonta, pero no trabajo en un circo... Ah no, espera, si lo hago. - Una vez más Rin dejaba en claro su trabajo.

Las chicas llevaban una conversación amena a lo largo de la noche, su consumo de alcohol era mínimo por lo que las chicas también tenían sus pensamientos en orden.

-Y díganme chicas ¿Cuál es el perfil de su pareja ideal? - Preguntaba de la nada Nozomi, en ese momento Umi y Maki estaban bebiendo de sus respectivas bebidas, Umi solo expulso todo lo que tenía en la boca e hizo un gran alboroto, mientras que Maki siguió bebiendo y solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa, Rin por su parte no estaba bebiendo, pero lo hizo después de escuchar a Nozomi e imito a Umi, solo que esta dejo salir todo el líquido sobre la peli azul.

-Muy gracioso Rin. - Umi la miro completamente mojada y con una expresión asesina.

-Gracias, es mi trabajo ser graciosa. - Decía con una sonrisa y llena de orgullo la bufona.

-De hecho, fue bastante divertido Rin, asegura de ponerlo en la próxima función. - Maki se divertía mientras felicitaba a Rin, para después darle un pañuelo a Umi.

Umi rio sarcásticamente y se secó la cara

-Para mí próximo acto estoy pensando en usar payasos como blancos. - Comentaba Umi.

-Tranquilas chicas, no es hora de hablar del trabajo, es momento de relajarnos. - Nozomi intentaba calmar las cosas con su característica personalidad maternal protectora.

-Pero... pero... Que se supone que es ese tema. - Umi pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Las cualidades de su pareja ideal, algo así como... - Nozomi tomo su copa para dar el último trago.

\- ¿Algo así como que quieres que sea ardiente y dura, pero se doblegue ante tus deseos carnales? - Decía Maki con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su vaso con jugo.

-Algo por el estilo, pero te faltaron algunas cosas como, por ejemplo; que sea atento, sea de cultura, alguien que me de calor por las noches, alguien fuerte... y que tenga cabello rubio. - Lo decía una Nozomi muy emociona sentimentalmente, hacia un movimiento de lado a lado como si estuviera abrazada a algo mientras.

-Creo que describió a Eli ¿Tu qué opinas Umi? - Maki se acercó a Umi para susurrarle.

-Yo creo que esta ebria y loca. - Le contesto Umi con una mano tapando su boca para que no la escuchara.

-Puede que tengas razón. - Se entrometía Rin entre ambas.

-En todo caso chicas, creo que es hora de regresar, si esto continua puede que las cosas se pongan feas ¿recuerdan cómo fue la última vez que ella se emborracho? - Comentaba Maki.

-Sufrimos de acoso hasta que se cansó. - Se quejaba Umi

-Y no era acoso normal, era acoso sexual... eso fue horrible. - Se lamentaba en silencio Rin.

\- ¿De qué hablan chicas? - Esta vez Nozomi sorprendía a todas con una súbita aparición entre las 3 chicas.

\- ¡Un ninja! - Con eso dicho Rin salió corriendo a toda velocidad del bar mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire, dejando a las 3 chicas restantes algo sorprendidas.

\- ¿Cómo es tan rápida? - Preguntaba Umi a las demás chicas quienes solo levantaron los hombros sin saber responder.

-Vale Nozomi, es hora de irnos, una ya corrió por lo que debo asegurarme de que no se pierda. - Maki se levantó de su asiento y saco algunas monedas y las dejo en la barra para pagar su consumo más un incentivo.

-Tsk. Qué aburridas, solo queria saber sus preferencias. - Nozomi reprochaba la conducta aguafiestas de Maki.

-No soy aguafiestas Nozomi y lo sabes, pero ya es algo tarde y Rin salió disparada como cuando hacen cordero para la comida y es mi deber cuidar de cada uno de ustedes en el circo. - Las 3 chicas dejaban el bar y emprendieron su camino.

-No podemos dejar a Rin por ahí, temo por la demas gente que sera victima de sus chistes. - Umi caminaba del lado derecho de Maki saco un cigarro.

-Ademas ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? A Rin le gustan los gatos y Hanayo, a Umi le Kotori y a yo soy bisexual, no hay nada del otro mundo. - Maki que caminaba en medio de las otras 2 chicas saco mechero y encendió el cigarro de su amiga.

-Pregunte sobre lo que las hace especial para ustedes, Kotori es elegante, refinada y muy amable, es obvio que Umi se enamoró de una paloma blanca, por lo que ahora la defenderá como su príncipe. - Nozomi quien se encontraba del lado izquierdo acomodo su túnica blanca y subió su capucha.

Umi sonrojada desvió la mirada hacia la derecha para evitar ser vista por las otras chicas.

-Hanayo es alguien muy divertida, sabe cantar y tiene una meta que desea alcanzar, es por eso que Rin la sigue, además de que esas 2 antes de que tú las recogieras vivían por su cuenta, Rin era quien protegía a su adorada amiga. - Nozomi seguía hablando mientras caminaban por las calles iluminadas por las luces de las farolas.

-Lo sé, las conozco muy bien a todas, las acogí en mi circo cuando más necesitaban a alguien y les brindé mi ayuda para que no sufrieran. El mundo y la humanidad puede ser cruel, pero fue por eso que decidí salir por 5 años de mi hogar en este viaje para salvar a tantas personas como pueda. - Maki sonaba bastante seria en cuanto al tema.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, ya han pasado 3 años desde que saliste de tu hogar ¿no es así Maki? - Umi dejaba salir humo de su boca.

-Precisamente, siento que no he logrado mucho en estos 3 años, sobre todo en la promesa que tengo con mi padre. Solo quedan 2 años y aun no encuentro a esa persona. - Las chicas se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundo.

-Maki, las cosas no sueles ser tan sencillas, aún queda tiempo, pueblos y ciudades que visitar. Hay posibilidades, solo debes buscar la rosa de Yor. - Decia Nozomi en tono alentador.

-Eso espero Nozomi, eso espero... - Maki miro al cielo estrellado con una mirada melancólica.

 _ **Este fue un poco mas corto, pero ahora se revela algo de Maki, en cuestión Maki salió hace 3 años de su casa para alegrar todo en su camino a felwinter, busca a alguien importante, penso que era la "inombrable" pero todos saben que ella se fue sin decir nada y desaparecio de la vida de Maki... por ahora(?)**_

_**Bueno, nos leemos en otra ocacion, espero que les haya gustado ^^**_


	5. Noche de alboroto

_**Pues... fue mucho tiempo desde que hice update, pero... sin resentimientos? Espero que les guste.**_

La noche había sido un completo embrollo, para Maki quien había cargado a su arlequín que la encontraron dormida en una fuente con muchos gatos, Nozomi y Umi la ayudaron, pero aun así cargar a Fin era un arduo trabajo, el resto del camino fue a través de un pequeño pueblo afueras de las villas jovianas. Para las 3 el camino fue algo gracioso, pues escuchaban los ronquidos de Fin y ellas se sentían celosas de que pudiera dormir antes de llegar a donde llamaban hogar, Nozomi comenzó a bromear como Kotori la estaría esperando en su tienda, sentada en la entrada y esperando para regañar a Umi con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora, mientras que para Rin, Hanayo la estaría esperando con la cama lista o un poco de café y un bocadillo, para Maki no habría nadie, Nico estaría descansando.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaban asentadas, el panorama estaba apagado, algunas hogueras estaban aún echando humo, las tiendas estaban a oscuras y los animales estaban dormidos. Las 3 despiertas se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo, nadie haría ruido.

Primero lo primero, fueron a dejar a Rin a su tienda, fueron con cuidado de no hacer un completo relajó, saltaron varios obstáculos como: troncos, pequeñas ramas que crujen y evitaron a toda costa los ronquidos de Rin. Al llegar a la tienda destinada llamaron a Hanayo, que salió un par de segundos después de su llamado, recibió a las chicas de una manera muy hogareña, las invitó a pasar, pero declinaron, Maki entro y dejo a Rin sin mucha platica, Hanayo se despidió y les deseo buenas noches.

Las 3 restantes se reunieron y se despidieron, para cada quien toma su rumbo.

-Maki ¿crees que Kotori lo note?- Nozomi le susurro a Maki.

-Lo dudo, las mujerzuelas usan perfumes baratos que contienen esencias que duran solo una hora.- le comentaba Maki.

Cuando nuestro cuartero de circenses entraron al bar, unas chicas ofrecieron su servicio y una alcanzó a enlazar su brazo con Umi, todas declinaron su oferta y pasaron de lado, Umi al comienzo se preocupo de que Kotori lo mal entendiera, pero sus amigas la calmaron diciendo que la ayudarían si fuera el caso de un malentendido.

Nozomi y Maki tomaron caminos separados, Maki encontró su tienda e hizo el menor ruido posible, caminando con las puntas de sus pies sin las botas que usaba, no le gustaba la idea de despertar a su querida y nueva compañera, camino hasta donde dormía, una cama hecha de paja cubierta con sábanas de lana y una colcha que había hecho Kotori rellena de algodón, comenzó a desvestirse, se quitó su chaleco carmesí, desabotono su camisa blanca y bajo sus pantalones negros, dejando su cuerpo visible, sólo con una venda que tapaba sus pechos y unas calzoncillos bombachos.

-Vaya, no sabía que vendabas tus senos.- una voz a su espalda sonó haciendo que Maki saltara de impresión.

-N-n-n-Nico! Sigues despierta?- Maki exaltada trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Si, bueno, me acabas de despertar. – decía Nico algo adormilada.

Maki seguía sorprendida, trataba de acostumbrar su visión, pues estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir bien la figura de Nico.

-¿Y donde estabas? – preguntó Nico seria.

Esa pregunta hizo entrar en pánico a Maki, vino de la nada y el tono en que lo decía sonaba molesta, Maki estaba congelada.

-¿A dónde fuiste tan tarde? – Maki que aún intentaba acostumbrar su vista aun seguía paralizada, de repente logro sentir un cuerpo pequeño que cargaba contra ella, tumbándola en la improvisada cama.

-Hueles a perfume ¿Con quien estabas?- Nico la tenía completamente sometida a Maki, no podía contestar la pelirroja, pero ya no era por las repentinas Preguntad, ella estaba siendo arrinconada, esto la ponía nerviosa.

-No tienes por que ir con alguien mas cuando tu y yo comenzamos a hacer las cosas juntas.- Maki podía sentir el rostro de Nico frente a ella, a escasos centímetros, cada vez mas cerca y cada vez más cerca, Maki cerró los ojos, no sabía que sucedería, pero lo dejaría ocurrir.

Antes de que se pudieran acercar más un grito sonó por todo el circo y las tiendas donde descansaban los artistas.

-De quién es ese perfume Sonoda Umi!?- esa era la voz de Kotori.

Todos despertaron debido al grito, Maki se espabiló debido al alboroto que inició, antes de que nada debía detener eso y poner orden, tomó a Nico que aun estaba encima de ella y la apartó, ambas salieron y aunque Maki solo tomo la sabana para cubrirse, Nico al igual que la mayoría de los artistas que atestiguaban el alboroto llevaban pijama.

-Ya está bien ¿Qué está pasando? – Llegó Maki exigiendo respuestas.

En medio de toda la multitud se encontraba Kotori en los brazos de Umi, estaba siendo abrazada y en los hombros de Umi se encontraban rastros de mocos y lágrimas. Maki se daba una idea de lo que había pasado.

-Esta bien chicos, el espectáculo terminó, todos a sus tiendas. – Maki corrió a toda la multitud que los rodeaba, tenía que dejar que estas chicas arreglaran el malentendido.

Una vez solas, Maki acompañó a Kotori y Umi a su tienda.

-Traten de descansar un poco, es tarde y mañana no podemos suspender actos por un malentendido, después del almuerzo vamos a hablar de lo que pasó y espero que solo sea un malentendido.- Maki les dijo a las chicas que estaban de rodillas frente a ellas.

-Saben que no soporto este tipo de actos y habrá consecuencias, hablaremos después de que dejemos la ciudad sobre su castigo. – ambas asintieron y Maki salió de la tienda.

Al salir se percató de que una pequeña pelinegra la estaba esperando frente su tienda.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó Nico a Maki preocupada.

-Espero que nada, tengo una ligera sospecha, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse. – Maki le comentó a Nico, esta se confundió al escuchar a Maki decir nada, era una sospecha, pero no le respondía nada a Nico.

-Quiero decir que Kotori es algo celosa y puede hacer un escándalo si descubre que Umi ha estado cerca de otra chica, es algo tonto, pero la quiere solo para ella.- eso ya dejaba algo claro, una sospecha de infidelidad falsa.

-Venga, vamos a dormir.- declaró Maki a lo que Nico respondió con un bostezo y siguió a Maki hasta dentro de la tienda.

Antes de dormir Maki pensaba en lo que había pasado, recién se tomaba el tiempo para pensar en lo que había hecho Nico, eso fue algo que la sorprendió, claro eran compañeras, pero eso fue un acercamiento un tanto peligroso, dejó a Maki pensando unas horas antes de que pudiera dormir.

 _ **Pues por el momento eso es todo, el capitulo de hoy es... pues un pequeño indicio para abrir arco al KotoUmi y NicoMaki, pero este último será el último de todos, ya tengo todo el guión y pues me tomará entre 15 y 25 capítulos de este largo más o menos.**_

 _ **La verdad no esperaba que les gustara y que lo vieran tan bien, me alegra que tenga su apoyo y gracias a todos por los reviews, me hacen sentir que dar todo a este Fic valga la pena, una cosa que quiero es que la maestra Tavis lea esto y me dé su opinión uwu**_

 _ **Eso es todo, hasta luego.**_


End file.
